A tribute to Vincent
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: These are all the random facts that Vincent says while on Bones. If he didn't actually say one of these facts it will be indicated in parentheses.


Tongue prints are as distinctive as fingerprints.

The rods in the human eye are sensitive enough to detect the light emitted by a struck match from as much as a mile away on a clear night.

In the 1700s, the shad was especially valued as a delicacy.

Topless saleswomen are legal in Liverpool, England but only in tropical fish stores.

Women blink twice as often as men.

Only 20% of Americans have passports.

In England the Speaker of the House is not allowed to speak.

Only 1% of deaths are murders.

It's absolutely impossible to kiss your own elbow.

Over 98% of people will respond with "Thank You" if you say, "You're welcome".

Conjoined twin births occur once every 85,000 births, the same frequency as hermaphroditic births.

Over the last 500 or so years there have been approximately 600 sets of conjoined twins over 70% women.

"Abracadabra" was first uttered to cure hay fever.

Twins die an average of 10 years apart, even when they are genetically identical.

On a standard keyboard there are over 3,000 words that can be touch- typed with the left hand alone and 450 with the right hand alone.

In the fraternity of forensic anthropologists identical fractures on two skulls caused from two heads smashing together are known as "kissing fractures".

There were actually 6 men known as the Three Stooges.

A pit bull's bite is 300 pounds per square inch of force.

When Cortez conquered the Aztecs clowns were among the many treasures he carried back to Clement VII.

"Anomaly," comes from the Greek word _anomalos._

In 400 B.C., Hippocrates declared that disease was not caused by demons.

The Chinese throw away 900 billion individual chopsticks every year.

In the Dark Ages, it was believed that holding wine in the mouth while breathing through the nose would prevent plague.

(Hodgins)The international telephone dialing code for Antarctica is 672.

A large percentage of the monarchy are actually mentally handicapped due to inbreeding.

Calcium is the fifth most abundant element in both the crust of the Earth and the ocean.

The first recorded antacid was an amalgam of ambergris and musk. Since ambergris could only be obtained by whales, it wasn't readily available to all.

90% of the world's population have fecal matter on the bottom of their shoes.

Capuchin monkeys are named for their uncanny resemblance to the Capuchin monks.

(Cam and Vincent)The earliest production of wine took place in 6,000 B.C. in what is now Iran from grapes. Rice wasn't used until 7,000 B.C. in China.

The ancient Sumerians were prone to spreading gold dust over the body during funeral rites.

Pearl, symbolizing eggs or rebirth and resurrection, were used in many South Seas funeral rites.

The slowest meteorites travel at 25,000 miles per hour.

Liquid nitrogen freezes at 63 degrees Kelvin, which is -210 degrees Celsius, or -346 degrees Fahrenheit.

It's not uncommon for men to fear their lover's male parent.

The blues is known as the devil's music because the most adept are thought to have made a pact with the devil and thus fear no earthly law because they're already doomed to eternity in hell.

The average chocolate bar has eight insect legs in it.

There are about 200 million unregistered guns in the country.

Leprechauns are thought to explode if you touch them with a broom handle.

Marilyn Monroe had six toes on one foot.

During the American Civil War diseases such as typhoid fever, dysentery, and tuberculosis killed twice as many men as battle wounds.

Titanium screws were not introduced until the mid-'60s.

Some male spiders are known to actually pluck their webs like a guitar to attract the females.

Rhubarb is full of oxalic acid.

It was widely rumored that Pope Clement XIV was killed with a cup of poisoned chocolate.

The cacao tree is a species of the genus _Theobroma_ which translates from the Latin as the "food of the gods."

English Quakers believed that violence among the poor would be ameliorated if they could be persuaded to give up alcohol in favor of chocolate.

Milton Hershey, who had great success spreading chocolate amongst the masses, was also a Quaker.

Chupacabra, a mythical creature about the size of a bear, covered with spines, which has a forked tongue, and fanged teeth, means literally "goat sucker" because it was known to suck out its victims blood.

Tyrannosaurus rex had fused furcula.

Chicken-skin gloves were the height of fashion in the 17th century.

The average Homo sapien isn't even a 10th the size of a T. rex, and yet we are still able to beat it in an arm wrestling competition.

(Hodgins who heard it from Vincent)The busiest shopping hour in the entire year is between 3 and 4 on Christmas Eve.

(Sweets who heard it from Vincent)Quebec City in Canada has the same amount of street crime as Disney World. So it's a safe place to visit.

(Cam who heard it from Vincent)The crack of a whip is actually the tip breaking the sound barrier.

(Angela who heard it from Vincent)The top of the Eiffel Tower is actually six inches shorter in the wintertime.


End file.
